A Mcguardian mystery
by Princess-Amon-Rae
Summary: A murder at a high school leads the team to uncover secrets of both the physical and the heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One The Discovery of Many**

**A Mcguardian Mystery**

**disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing fictional stories if Iowned it? I didn't think so.**

**XXXXXXX**

It seemed awfully dark as Iwalked into the band room. I was planning on meeting Mitch to work with him and Mrs. Mcleod-Stryk on a song for band. I began to call Mitch's name as i stepped into the storage room to get my trumpet, while doing so i noticed a lump on the floor. I flipped on the lights to investigate. My heart stopped.

**"Mitch! Oh my ... HELP!"** I screamed **"HELP SOMEBODY!" **I heard thundering footsteps as Mr. Zurevo and Mrs. Mcleod-Stryk came rushing in. They boh stopped in their tracks as they saw the huge blood pool. Mrs. Mcleod-stryk gagged and sobbed as checked for a pulse, looked up and shook his head towards her.

**"Call the police," **he told who had just come rushing in **"He's gone"**

XXXX

Ziva

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Director Vance step out of his offfice and look down on us with a look of frustration.

**"Tony."** I wishpered gently and he instantly looked up from his computer.

**"What, Ziva?" **He queried scuttling over and squatting nest to me. I nodded up towards Vance who was leaning against the railing glaring at Gibbs. Tony looked up, then back at me.

** "Any idea why hes staring at Gibbs?"** I asked gently returning his gaze melting at his blue eyes.

**"Nope."** He glanced at Gibbs in a sideways manner** "Think he's noticed?"**

** "You never know with Gibbs."** I stated, pulling tonny's attention back to me.

**"True"** he replied **"where'd he go?"** he asked looking around

**"Where did who go DiNozzo?"** Vance asked. We leaped apart and I shot a glance to Gibbs, who was looking at vance with on eyebrow raised.

**"No one, Director. How can i assist you Sir?" **Tony asked, sending me a special look that made me have to cough to cover my laughter.

**"I'm here to tell you that you have a case. Old freind of mine called in a favour. His son was found murdered, he wants us on it." **Vance replied. Tony and I watched in horror as Gibbs' other eyebrow shot up; he stood up with a look of spit on his face.

**"I wasn't aware that you were allowed to give me cases because of a favour Leon."** Gibbs stated as he began walking towards Vance. I looked at Tony who mouthed "uh-oh" at me. Vance looked at .ca/

**"Well Agent Gibbs."** I cringed as he played the "agent Gibbs" card.**" I can give cases out as I please because as _I_ recall it says Director an my door."** he replied somewhat scathingly. They began to stare at each other until finnaly, Gibbs backed down.

**"Where?" **Gibbs asked in defeat

**"Saint Joseph High school. The faculty has assured me that you will have their full cooperation." **Vance answered, spun on his heel and left.

**"DiNozzo your driving.I'm going togo get Ducky."** Gibbs replied, throwing tony the keys.

**"Tony want to tell McGee?"** I asked gesturing towards Mcgee, who had his headphones on and had missed the whole thing. A grin split on Tony's face as he nodded his head up and down. Then in all seriousness he put his finger to his lips and crept towards Mcgee. Once behind his chair, he leaned over and poked Mcgee's sides. He spueked, lept a foot in the air and hit the floor. The giggles spilt over at the look on his face.

**"What was that for?"** Mcgee asked glaring at DiNozzo, who was laughing.

**"Case, Probie, now get off the floor." ** He replied in mock seriousness and then he and I walked into the elevator still laughing as Mcgee raced up behind us.

XXXXX 

Ducky

I watched Tony and Ziva doing their joke on Tim and chuckled. But I noticed that once Ziva began to laugh, Tony's smile widened. I turned to Jethro.

**"these two's foreplay whas gone on long enough, its time they took it to the next step."** I told him

**"Yeah I know I'm just waiting for them to admit it." **He replied

**"so rule #12 doesn't apply here?"** I questioned

**"Not htis time, Ive seen this coming for a long time. Tony hasn't been this happy since Jeanne and Ziva hasnt since Micheal." **he answered shrugging. I looked at him in shock.

**"You noticed?"** I asked in wonder

**"well yeah Duck I noticed." **He said and then meandered off.

**XXXX**

Mr. Lenvoray

I watched in fear as three federal agents walked in the front door. Theyt flashed their badges at me.

**"NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo, David and Mcgee. I suggest you get reid of that fear, my boss can smell it." **The eldest brwon haired man replied in all serioussness. I looked at him in shock before i regained myself.

**"I'm sorry but i've never seen anything like this before its ... its awful."** I said shakily.

**"yes it is. Can you show us where the body is, please?"** The woman asked. I was stunned by her beautyand as I continued to stare, I noticed the elder man stiffen up

**"Of course, right this way."**I replied, leading the way towards the band room.

XXXXX

Tim Mcgee

**"Who discovered the body?"** I asked gently wanting to head off and question them. Mr. Lenvoray spun his head around.

**"That young man right there. Austin."** He answered pointing to a brown haired boy who was sobbing into a dark haired woman's shoulder. I walked over towards them and as I got closer the woman's head shot up and I stopped short.

**"Sharah? What the heck ar you doing here?"** i asked. My sister looked back at me in suprise.

**"Tim? NCIS is working this? Why?"** she asked back. The young boys head shot up.

**"Tim, like Uncle Tim? Is this Uncle Tim?"** he wondered, directing the question to Sarah. I looked at her in shock.

**"Uncle tim! Did he just call me uncle Tim? Sarah, what the hell is going on!"**I demanded, watching as she took a very deep breath.

**"Tim this is my son, Austin." **

**XXXX**

A.n Ha! I'm evil! No killing me so review cause its my first fic. Interesting? Boring? TELL ME!

A.n 2 So i dont know if there actually is a st joseph in washington dc so you gotta bear with me thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two The Truth Appears**

**A McGuardian Mystery**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing fictional stories if I owned it? I didn't think so.**

A.n: One of my reveiwers, my lone reviewer, said that Sarah would be much too young to have a son who is in high school. Well here comes the ace up my sleeve.

**XXXXX**

** Tim McGee**

I stared at Sarah shocked as the words slipped out of her mouth. This kid couldn't have been any less tahn fifteen. Had Sarah Kept this hidden for that long? Who was the father?

**"What?"** I asked

**"I was dating a man named Braden Bannerholt, his son, Austin, was from a previous marriage he'd had."** She replied wrapping her arms protectivly arounde Austin.

**"How does that make him your son?"** I snapped

**"Braden died in a car crash a year ago and in his will he gave me custody of Austin. Six months ago austin took my name."** She explained calmly. My expression softened.

**"Why didn't you just tell me?" **i asked sorrowfully

** "Because Tim I kenw you'd pull the 'your too young card'" **She seethed glaring at me

** "Mom, Are you mad cause of me?" **Austin asked.

** "No, I'm mad because Uncle Tim has such a thick head." **She replied scathingly. I just looked at her. Then I switched to job mode.

**"Austin did you find the body?"** I asked

**"Yes."** He replied nodding his head

**"When?"** I asked

** "Eight o'clock in the morning." **He answered

**"Did you touch the body in anyway?" **

** "No. I couldn't even ... move." **He burst into tears and Sarah pulled him closer to her. I nodded and spun on my heel.

**"Wait! Mr. Zurevo did. He checked for a pulse."** Austin shouted afterme. I nodded and kept on walking.

**XXXX**

** Ducky**

I knelt down over the body and frowned.

**"The lad was so young, Jethro. He had so much to live for."** I stated sorrowfully

**"Yeah, I know. What can you tell me?" **Jethro asked. But our conversation was cut short by a loud scream.

**"OH! NO! MITCH! What... how... WHY!"** A young black haired girl shouted until the attractive lady pulled her out of the room.

**"Methinks she's hysterical. Boss." **Tony said making Ziva giggle. Mr. Zurevo walked into the entrance of the storage room.

**"The girl is Taylor Blacklock. She and Mithc were dating."** He explained sorrowfully, looking after her. Jethro just nodded.

**"What can you tell me about him?"** He asked gesturing towards our vic.

**"Mitchell Sassidy, age 15. He's in Grade ten after just returning from being in juvy for six months."** Mr. Zurevo answered. Ziva Piped up at this.

**"Why was he in juvy?"** She asked gently.

**"He withheld informantion in a federal investigation. You see his father was abusive and he was afraid that if he said anything he'd die." ** He answered, Ziva nodded her head in acknowledgement towards the roly-poly Man with a rapidly appearing bald spot on the back of his head.

**"Thank you. Now if you could please go give your statement to that officer it would be greatly appreciated."** Tony replied gesturinbg towards the young man behind the elder. Mr. Zurevo nodded and left.

**"So, Duck what can you tell me?"** Jethro asked me, drawing my thoughts away from the attractive band teacher who I was gazing at rather intently.

**"Well, there are little defensive wounds but it almost seems as if he only fought after he was stabbed, which is very odd. Cause of death apears to be sharp force trauma to the corrated artery."** I explained, first lifting his hand to show off his bruises on his knuckles, then pointing to the wound that measured approxametly one inch in diameter on his neck

**"Liver temp is 66 degrees." **Jimmy announced pulling out the liver probe.

**"Well that can't be right, lividity still hasn't set in." **I retorted looking at Mr. Palmer oddly. He looked back down at the probe then at me sheepishly.

**"Umm ... liver temp is 99 degrees ... I was holding it upside down." **He stated turning red in the face. Tony nudged Ziva nad replied

"**Someone needs to go back to medical school."** Ziva giggled and Jethro just sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

**"Anyone seen McGee?" **Jethro asked and then, as if on cue, Tim entered looking confused and hurt at the same time. I instatnly became puzzeled for it took a lot for Tim to be confused. Before any of us could ask he answered for us.

**"The kid who found the body is my nephew."** He said incredulously. Tony looked at Tim with great interest.

"**Who's the lucky guy?"** He asked obviously refering to Sarah. Tim sighed and looked very upset so Ziva took pity on him and nudged Tony. He , of course, doubled over in what seemed to be pain but his smile gave him away. Jethro, and I rolled our eyes but I chuckled at the satisfied look on Ziva's face all the same.

"**Well, Jethro I believe we are ready to escort this unfortunate young man to my table."** I said standing and straightening up as Palmer did up the zipper for the body bag, and began pushing the gurney underneath the crime scene tape. I followed behind him, trying to catch Mrs. Mcleod-Stryk's ever so charming eye.

XXXXX

Ziva

We all watched as Ducky tried, and failed, to subtly catch Mrs. Mcleod-Stryk's eye. I did however begin to smirk when he did and they both blushed and waved to each other.

**"Looks like he's getting added to the list of people who need a push."** Gibbs stated nodding. I looked at him in shock and a bit of wonder.

**"What list?"** I asked tilting my head to the side inquisitivly

**"That is for me to know and you not to know."** He replied in a typical Gibbs fashion. Our friendly banter continued in this fashion until a young girl, with brown hair and a pale bespectacled face came racing in screaming.

**"Code Blue! Code Blue! There's a bomb! THERE IS A BOMB!"** She screamed as a red haired teacher stopped he short and began trying to demand information.

**"There's no time for that! Get everyone out of the building!"** Gibbs shouted pulling two fire alarms on his way over to them. McGee rushed out shortly behind Gibbs.

I was hit and knocked to the ground by something beside me as an explosion rocked the ground, and as I hit the floor the world went dark.

XXXXX

A.n. Sorry for the delay but i accidentaly left my notebook out in the rain so i couldn't write for awhile. Thanks + review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Protection is evident**

**A Mcguardian Mystery**

**Disclaimer: Do You really think I would be writing fictional stories if i owned it? I didn't think so.**

**XXXX**

Tony

I launched myself sideways onto Ziva and pushed her onto the floor, shielding her with my body as the explosion focked the floor. As the dust cleared I noticed that the room seemed darker than before. The cause was evident as I took in the fact that the two wall length shelves had caved in in front of the door way. We were stuck. At the thought of "we", I shot my glance to the beauteous woman who I had protected.

**"Ziva!"** I called grasping her upper arms when I saw she didn't have her eyes open. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when she moaned slightly, she was only unconcious. I searched for the cause as I shifted so that Ziva's head was sitting in my lap. It was then that I saw it, when I had pushed her to the floor she must have hit her head on a case for those pinocchio things. **(An the correct term is piccolo, think mini flute.)** Now that I knew she was okay I began scouting to find possible ways to exit the room. I groaned and rolled my eyes , as I noticed that the only light source was coming from a small crack at the top of, what used to be, the doorway. I looked back down at Ziva, there was no way I could get her out of here. Not yet anyway. Ziva shifted and moaned, so i carefully laid her head back on the floor. I stood with caution and walked towards the base of the rubble.

**"ZIVA! TONY!"** Gibbs shouted loudly. I knew he was freaking out, always did when one of us were in danger. It was good to know he cared.

**"Boss,"** I called back **"I'm okay, Ziva's unconcious she hit her head."** I could practically hear his sigh of relief.

**"Good. Mcgee went to check on Sarah and Austin, Homeland security should be here soon. I'll go and talk to someone about moving this crap."** he replied

"**Okay."** I answered and moved away from the "door" slightly as something graoned and creaked. I could hear Gibbs scuttling away.

** "Tony."** The voice was soft and kind. I spun around and darted tho her side.

** "Ziva,"** I breathed yet another sigh of relief, **"How are you feeling?"** she frowned slightly and groaned.

** "Like I've just been on the Marigoldround."** She answered in all honesty. I chuckled lightly and smiled, well now I am sure she doesnt have brain damage. Her eyes showed laughter and she smiled slightly.

** "Correct me now please."** She said giggling

** "The term is Merry-Go-Round."** I told her laughing. We both laughed until we bagan leaning towards each other. I felt my heart rate pick up slightly ans we both paused with my lips hovering over hers. I looked at her soft brown eyes as leaned in slightly.

**XXXX**

Mcgee

I rushed tocheck on Sarah and Austin after the bomb went off. I stopped suddenly as Austin raced past me.

**"Jasmine!"** He screamed running full tilt for the girl who had alerted us of the bomb. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her

**"Tim! Thank God!"** It was Sarah **"God I thought ... The blast ... Oh God!"** She hurled her arms around me as the words stumbled out of her mouth. A dirty blonde haired teacher, who had stepped out of a room labeled Christian Ethics, was glaring at Sarah. Probably for using the lords name in vain.

**"Ziva and Tony got trapped in the blast." **I told her she gasped slightly, then nodded in understanding

**"I'm going to take Austin home. Does Jasmine need to give a statement?"** She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

**"No, She's too hysterical but we might need one later."** I answered. Sarah nodded again.

**"Okay I'm going to take her to my house."** She replied.

**"Gotcha."** I said and she headed off. I turned and walked back to the crime scene. I suddenly shuddered at something that crossed my mind. Abby was going to have a full blown panic attack when she heard. In the corner I saw Gibbs yelling into his phone, as I neared him I caught the last of his conversation. If you could call it that.

**"I have two agents trapped ina storage room because of a BOMB BLAST! And your telling me that you cant send Homeland security because they dont think the THREAT is that LARGE!" **he glared harder as he paused. Poor guy on the other side of the phone, I was starting to pity him

**"Tell them to hurry!" **He demanded and snaped his phone shut. Gibbs looked at me and I saw a flash of fear on his face until he went back to 'pokerface' Gibbs.

**"Sarah okay?"** He asked. I nodded in reply

**"She took Austin and Jasmine, the girl who found the bomb, home. I figured that we'd be more concerned about Tony and Ziva."** I said. I was more concerned about Tony and Ziva. Ever since the team had been split up Tony was like a brother to me. Not that I would tell him that. I sucked in a deep breath, this team this ... family has had to much happen recently, we were fragile.

**"I know Tim."** Gibbs replied as if he could hear my thoughts. He placed his hand on my shoulder and firmly griped it. **"Tim, do me a favour? Call Abs tell her what happened."** I nodded and pulled out my cell as he walked away to get a word in with Tony. I slowly dialed, knowing exactly how this precious woman sould react.

**"Timmy? Hi how are you? Whats up?"** She was her usual bubbly self, normally it would make me happy, today it just made it worse.

**"Abs, there was an explosion."** I paused treading very carefully. It didn't help.

**"An Explosion! What! Why?"** She demanded, a thud in the background informed me that she had lept out of the chair she'd been sitting on.

** "There was a bomb and Ziva and Tony are trapped inside the storage room where the crime scene was."** I said slowly running my hand over my face in a worried action.

** "Oh no. Tim get them home safe, for me please"** I could practically hear her crying **"Promise me that you will do that."**

** "I promise you Abby. I promise."**

**XXXXX**

Ha left ya hanging with Tony and Ziva didn't I? Sorry about that ... okay maybe not :). Oh yeah, couples are Tiva, Mcabby, Tibbs (Gibbs/oc(youllsee)), Ducky/oc (hello people chap 2) and OC/OC. I love romance and happiness can ya tell? Thanks please review and sorry for the delay:) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Accused!**

**A Mcguardian Mystery**

**A.n Here it is people after a very extended wait. Oh and to Jerome I'm not a freak, I'm an over obsessed fan girl:)**

**Disclaimer: dude no just no**

**XXXXX**

Ducky

I stopped my autopsy to look at the remnant of something that was in the puncture wound.

"**Tweezers please Mr. Palmer.**" I asked extending my hand slightly towards him.

"Of course, doctor." He replied and passed me the medical tweezers, while he held onto the specimen jar he had grabbed. The young man was learning. I tweezed **(A.n. Yes, tweezed and no its not really a word**) the sliver of wood from the wound and frowned at it slightly.

"**To Abby please Mr Palmer,**" I requested "**Ah Jethro I didn't expect you for awhile**." I stated as the doors slid open.

"**I'm not Gibbs, Ducky.**" Abby's voice floated over.

"**Abby I just sent Mr Palmer to see you.**" I said around to face her. I stopped short when I saw her black hair cascading around her face and her mascara rolling down her cheeks along with her tears.

"**Oh my dear whats wrong?**" I asked pulling off my latex gloves and holding my arms out to her. She raced into them and hurled her arms around me.

"**Its Tony and Ziva. There was an explosion and ... and there trapped!**" She cried between sobs. Fear tore through my chest as I worried horrendously for both Tony and Ziva and Mrs. McLeod-Stryk.

"**Abby, the best thing you can do for them now is to figure out what that evidence is.**" I responded, she sniffed and nodded.

"**Okay I'm going to talk with my babies.**" She said using her nickname for her equipment. I smiled as she headed off towards the elevator.

**XXXX**

Abby

I glared at my major mas spectrometer. It was taking too long, Much too long for it to spit out a chemical makeup for such a mall piece of evidence. I could feel a smile light up my face as the chemical makeup finally sprung up on my computer screen.

"**So whatcha got Abs?**" Gibbs voice floated in from behind me. I spun around and hugged him happily.

"**Are Ziva and Tony okay?**" I demanded.

"**Yeah they're okay. Now Abby, What do you have?**" he asked spinning me around towards my computer. I SMILED.

"**Rosewood. Its mainly used in high end batons."** I told him

"**Batons?**". I smiled again

"**You know those sticky thingies that conductors use.**" I said while waving my hands in the air. He shook his head still not understanding

"**Gibbs your looking for a Band teacher!**" I cried pointing my imaginary baton at him as he excited the door after I shared with him.

" **Oh wait I almost forgot this**." He said handing me a caff-pow. I grinned and took a long drink as I watched Gibbs leave.

**XXXX**

Ducky

I stared in sorrow at Mrs. McLeod-Stryk, who sat on the opposite side of the glass, in the interrogation room.

"**This woman was married to a Joe Stryk, he died last year.**" I gasped , shocked. I now felt horrendous for asking her to dinner . Losing a husband would be absolutely awful then having me asking her out would be like adding flame to the fire. **(A.n Is that the right phrase? Eh it works.)**

"**So do you know why your here?**" I let a sigh of relief at the sound of Tony's voice and I looked him over to see if I could spot any injuries. I released a breath when I didn't see any.

"**He probably saved my life Ducky.**" Ziva's voice arose when she came and stood next to me. "He feels guilty though because when he saved me I hit my head." I nodded suddenly becoming aware of who she was talking about as she reached out and touched the glass where Tony's head was leaning against it.

"**You have feelings for him don't you?**" I asked. She spun around to face me with a look of pure horror.

"**If I say anything you must never tell a soul! Especially Tony!**" She cried looking very afraid

"**I won't say a thing.**" I replied putting my hand on her shoulder in an encouraging action. She calmed down slightly under my touch.

"**Yes, I do. It seems so right in my heart and my head. We almost (A.n Okay my people they didn't actually kiss they were so close but at the last second tony chickened out) kissed and I had never been happier than at that moment.**" She blurted out a smile growing on her face at every word.

"**I'm glad you admit this. You should tell Tony, I'm sure he feels the same.**" I said

"**Really! Oh how could he feel the same way Ducky? What's there to like about me?**" She looked around in woe. Before I could say anything in return we were cut short.

"**You're accusing me of Murder!**" Mrs McLeod-Stryk Yelled. I looked back at the glass in a mix of anger and shock.

"**What!**" I bellowed now mainly focusing on anger. I hurled my glare at the back of Tony's head.

"**I'm just making sure that, since our forensic scientist found a bit of your baton in the wound , you didn't do anything.**" Tony replied, calmly.

**"Okay. This morning I was buying turtle food from Pets-24-7. I still have the** **receipt if you want it.**" She said nodding.

"**Yes I would then I can verify your alibi and let you go home.**" tony answered with gratefulness in his voice and posture. Mrs. McLeod-Stryk or Dawn as she had told me to call her , began digging around her medium sized brown purse, until she pulled out a black leather wallet and handed Tony a small slip of white paper.

"**Thank you. This will help you and everyone on this case.**" Tony told her as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She nodded and shook his outstretched hand.

"**Can you tell Donald I'm sorry? Please?**" She asked tears filling her eyes. MY eyes misted and I began to walk towards And into interrogation. When I got there i fave Dawn a very big hug.

"**There's nothing to be sorry for, my dear.**"I murmured softly.

"**Thank you.**" She said just as softly.

**XXXXX**

Ziva

I smiled lightly as I watched Ducky embrace his date.

"**Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside doesn't it.**" Came the voice of the man I was slowly falling in love with.

"**Yes. It really does.**" I replied turning so I could look at him. We both smiled and blushed as he did the exact same thing at the same time.

"**Listen Tony ...**" I began at the same time as he said.

"**Listen Ziva ...**" We both laughed and I stopped signalling for him to go first. I wanted to hear what he had to say before I told him my feelings. He never got the chance as a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"**Chemical release in the forensics lab. Unknown substance, airborne. This is ****NOT**** a drill.**" I looked at Tony in horror as my mind flashed to Abby.

**XXXXX**

**A.n Eh I think that could have been done better but oh well. Thank you Justine for the idea (aka Areus Bookworm)! Review please thanks!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Worser and Worstest **

**A Mcguardian mystery**

**Diclaimer: Me "Stupid copyrights it means i cant own my favourite shows" Mom "Thank goodness" ... did ya catch that?**

**A.n Oh yeah by the way Abby will be fine ... eventually. And that's all I'm telling you. HA!**

**XXXX**

** Emanuel (an you'll get this character later)**

** I** stared in horror at the man in front of me while he was shaking of drug deprivation.

** "You killed Mitch! And made Taylor help! Your a ... a.. I'll have to get back at you on that" **I said. He turned towards me with fire in his eyes.

** "You won't say a word to anyone, anywhere EVER!" He bellowed.**

** "Alright, alright just breathe man. Gosh okay here your still good fro three packs. Okay." **I replied backpedalling quickly as I threw my cocaine laced gum package at him. He caught it and ripped it open and shoved a piece into his mouth. I began to walk away from him, cause you never know how people will act when they're high.

**(A.n I was gonna tell you who the killer was but I decided to be evil and not tell you)**

**XXXXX**

** McGee**

** "Abby"** I yelled as I ran down the hallway after the alarm and loudspeaker had gone off. I whipped around the corner and stopped short. Abby, my precious Abby, was laying on the floor, convulsing. I was at her side in an instant and I could see that her eyes had rolled back in her head and that she was drooling. I ripped my cellphone out of my pocket and dialled, 911, faster than I ever had.

"**There is an emergency at the NCIS federal building send an ambulance. Immediately!" **I cried hanging up and dropping my phone to the ground beside me.

**"Abby!"** It was Gibbs and I was not surprised to see him come racing down here full force. There was the uncrossable line of Ziva, Tony, Ducky and I . Then there was the exceptionally uncrossable line of hurting Abby. And I did not want to be the man at fault for this.

"**Tim what the hell happened!**" He asked, well, demanded looking at Abby on the floor, Who now wasn't only convulsing and drooling, gasping for breath on the floor.

"**I don't know I came down here and found her like this.**" I said shooting my gaze between her and Gibbs.

"**Did you call an ambulance?**" He demanded again. I shot him a look

"**Yes! What do you think I've been doing here! Praying!" **I yelled back at him

"**Ambulance is here!**" Tony yelled at me and Gibbs, pushing Ziva behind him as if in an attempt to protect her. Ziva was staring at Abby with a look of pure horror on her face and clutched Tony's arm , as the paramedics rushed around her and towards us.

"**This is cause of the substance release, yes?**" The one paramedic asked calmly. Gibbs nodded, emotion actually showing on his face. The emotion it was showing, fear, scared me. I stood up as they lifter up the stretcher that Abby was now laying on.

"**I'm going with her.**" I said firmly. The calm paramedic shook his head slowly.

"**I can't vouch for your health**." he replied. I glared at him and bent over and kissed Abby on the cheek. I heard the second paramedic gasp and slide to the floor and the calm one say

"**Terror and fear! TERROR AND FEAR!" (A.n for clarification he is doing this because Timmy has gravely endangered his life.)**

"**Not so calm after all are ya?**" Tony stated smirking. Ziva smiled slightly.

"**I am going and that is final.**" I declared standing up and puffing out my chest.

"**We"ll meet you there McGee. After we catch the bastard who did this."** Gibbs retorted. I nodded and raced after the paramedics.

XXXXXX

Ziva

I didn't like what I was seeing in McGee's eyes. Pain . I had only seen it once before, In Israel when I had attacked Tony after he had killed Michael. Now I knew that he had looked that way because of the pain in my eyes. I didn't have much time to dwell on it because Gibbs stood up with a fire in his that I hadn't seen since Abby got trapped in that car, OTTO.

"**Let's go. Background check on everyone who was there when Austin found the body. Go back from now to the day they were conceived. I want it on my desk now!"** Gibbs said jogging down the hall with us racing behind him.

"**Where are you going?**" Tony shouted stopping me short.

"**To see Abs.**" He yelled back. I stared after him felling the lump of tears in my throat.

"**Ziva, let it out let it all out.**" Tony murmured gently, puling me towards the elevator. I shook my head, crying was wrong. I knew if I spoke I would cry.

"**Your not Mossad anymore. Cry for Abby, cry for Micheal, Ziva, cry for Tali."** He said stopping the elevator with the emergency stop switch. I heaved in a big deep breath and cried and cried **(A.n Tali is Ziva's little sister, She was killed by a suicide bomber)**

** "The ... Pain ..**" I managed to spit out and clutched onto Tony's suit jacket. "**Tali ... it should've been me. I deserved to die and she didn't. And Micheal ..."**

** "Don't you dare tell me I should have killed you instead of him!**" Tony snatched my shoulders. I shook my head again.

"** I should have shot him instead, not you, the pain in your eyes when i confronted you...**" I heaved in another sob. I stopped crying, out of shock, at what Tony did next. He yanked on my shoulders causing me to stumble forward. Tony wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest.

"**it was self defense Ziva. I was shot first remember?**" He said

"**But ... **" I started before he stopped me

"**I had that pain because you had that pain. Got it?**" He asked as he flipped the elevator back on.

"**Yes.**" I whispered as we pulled apart and the elevator doors opened.

XXXXXXX

McGee

I sat beside Abby, clutching her hand, waiting for Gibbs to how up **(A.n Time skip! We're thinking about half an hour after the elevator scene)** He had left to get coffee. I looked ant the pale , unvibrant, unmoving version of the girl I so deeply loved.

"**Abby, If you can hear me squeeze my hand **" I said desperately. I waited a few seconds before I sighed heavily.

**"Abby, I know this isn't the right time to say this but , I love you. I love you, Abby." **I announced happily. I finished with superb timing as Ziva and Toy came in just as I finished.

"**Where's the boss?"** Tony asked.

** "you got something?**" I asked in return brightening a little.

"**They better.**" Gibbs replied appearing behind them with his signature coffee in hand

" **The hazmat's determined that the baton used to kill Mitch was soaked in Aluminium-Poly-bi-Carbonate-Oxide. In other words a bunch of random chemicals mixed together that turned out to be poisonous**." Tony took a deep breath.

"**Only one person had ever used that mix before. Mr. Zurvo.**"Ziva finished

**"What?"** Gibbs and I said at the same time.

XXXXX

**Du du du du! Tee hee review and leave your opinion on my poll. It will be on shortly after this is I can't decide so why not let the readers read what they want. Oh yeah would you mind telling me if im using too much dialouge cause it kinda feels like it is. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 What more could go odd?**

**A McGuardian Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I haven't updated in a very long time. It still ain't mine.**

**A.n I don't know if anyone is reading this but either way. Here is the next chapter of a McGuardian Mystery. This is where things will begin to make sure I finish this because I decided I have to finish this. So here goes nothing.**

**XXX**

Ziva

I was sitting in the car with Tony as we were driving back to St. Joseph. I stared out the window, not really seeing everything that we were driving past.

**"Ziva what's wrong?"** Tony questioned carefully as he glanced at me from the drivers seat. I sighed gently.

**"Its just that before now I have always seen peoples flaws. I never saw anything good in people. Now all I see is the good in them and it doesn't make sense to me."** I explained still staring idly out of the window. The car stopped and I looked at Tony for the first time since I had climbed in the car. He was looking at me.

**"It makes sense to me." **He replied softly.

**"How so?"** I asked.

**"Seeing the good is better then always seeing the bad. Your changing Ziva and that is okay."** He answered and reached over to squeeze my hand gently. He continued to drive while not letting go of my hand. We pulled up in front of the school and climbed out of the vehicle. When we entered the school we almost immediately found Mr. Zurvo in a quiet discussion with Taylor Blacklock.

**"Taylor you can't be here it's too soon."** He begged and I sighed. Taylor shook her head and wrapped her arms around her binder tighter.

**"No I have to look normal."** She replied shaking her head more rapidly.

**"This is not normal. Being at home right now would be normal." **He reiterated. Tony let go of my hand and coughed lightly. Mr. Zurvo spun around and walked over to us after carefully telling Taylor to stay put.

**"Special Agents, What can I do for you?" **He requested while smiling sadly and my throat caught. I couldn't believe we were actually going to do this, couldn't believe that this man who was smiling at us could have something to do with this. Tony noticed and took pity on me.

**"Unfortunately we have found some evidence against you and we would like you to come in for questioning." **Tony answered. Mr Zurvo nodded.

**"I understand completely, But could I just speak to Taylor for one moment?"** He replied and glanced at her over his shoulder. She was shaking lightly and had tears welling up in her eyes. He glanced back at us and I nodded, swallowing the tears back. He smiled his thanks before walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently lead her away from us. I could see him explain the situation to her. She began to shake her head erratically as he walked back towards us and he gestured for us to follow him outside.

**"No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO!"** She broke off as she took a step forward and her knees gave out while we were walking away. I squeezed my eyes shut because I couldn't clap my hands over my ears to cut out the sound of her crying. Tony reached over and grasped my elbow gently. When Mr. Zurvo climbed in the car and shut the door Tony stopped me.

**"Ziva. Go home. This case is getting to you."** He said. I stared at him incredulously.

**"Tony. I will not go home. I have to see this case through." **I replied and climbed in the car.

XXXX

**Mcgee**

I was sleeping when I felt a hand reach over and brush mine. I jumped up in shock in my chair. I heard a weak giggle. I glanced at the figure on the bed.

**"Abby." **I breathed when I saw her eyes open and twinkling.

**"Hey Tim." ** She replied. I leaned in to touch her face as I called for a nurse. I continued to stroke her face while the nurse checked her over. When she left Abby turned to me.

**"Did you actually mean that?"** She questioned. I looked at her puzzled.

**"Mean what?"** I asked. She sighed.

**"When you told me you loved me. Did you mean that?" **She clarified. I felt the colour drain from my face.

**"You heard that." **I stated simply. She nodded sheepishly.

**"I'm sorry Tim! I just wanted to hear what you had to say!" **She cried and I leaned up and kissed her forehead.

**"I'm not taking it back Abby. I really meant it." **I said as I pulled away. Abby searched my face carefully before grabbing my lapels and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I sat back down in a daze.

**"I love you too Tim. So much." **She replied and grabbed my hand as she slid back to sleep.

XXXX

Ziva

I was watching Tony question Mr. Zurvo with Gibbs. I couldn't bear to think of it as an interrogation.

**"Do you recognize the chemical compound Aluminium-Poly-bi-Carbonate?" **Tony asked. I saw pain flash over Mr. Zurvo's face before he buried his face in his hands. I blinked back the tears again.

**"Yes. Was it found on the murder weapon?"** He replied in a muffled tone.

**"Yes, How did you know?" **Tony questioned.

**"That was the only thing I could think of that would cause you to bring me in here. I had hoped that I had put that behind me."** He answered. Tony regarded him cautiously.

**"Do you have an..."** He got cut off from a frantic knocking on the door. I frowned at the door but before Tony could open it whoever was on the other side threw it open.

**"Stop it! I Can't do it anymore! ITS MY FAULT!"** It was Taylor Blacklock who started screaming and tossed herself at Tony and began to hit him. He tried in vain to grab her wrists and hold off her attacks. I was out the door and pulling her off of him as gently as I could in a matter of seconds. Mr. Zurvo stood up and placed himself between Taylor and Tony.

**"Taylor. Violence is not the answer." **He spoke firmly and she stopped.

**"Its all his fault. But I helped because I got so mixed up. And I lost Mitch because of that." ** She explained and hung her head in shame. Tony frowned but had his eyes on me as Taylor swiftly tried to punch herself but I deflected her arm and I accidentally caused her to punch me in the jaw. I winced slightly. Mr Zurvo glanced at Tony.

**"Let me talk to her. I'll talk to her in the interrogation room and you can record the whole thing." **Mr. Zurvo requested and Gibbs came out and nodded.

**"I'll be in there with you but I'll be silent."** Gibbs said and they all filed into the room after Gibbs had taken Taylor out of my hands. Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me into the observation room. He gestured for the recorder guy to leave and when he did he grasped my chin with his hand and forced me to look at him.

**"Tony it's fine."** I stated and he sent me a look.

**"It's already beginning to bruise and I saw you wince when she hit you." **He noted and turned my face to the light. He gently fingered the sore spot of my face before leaning down to kiss it gently. Now I let the tears out.

**"What's wrong?" **He asked and let go of my face to rest his hand on my shoulders. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**"If your going to kiss me at least do it properly." ** I said and pulled him in so that I could press my lips against his. He stood there shocked before pulling me closer and kissing me back. He pulled away when we both needed air.

**"What about Rule Number Twelve?" **He asked and I bit my lip before replying.

**"Rule Number Twelve can die in a hole." **I answered before pulling him in for another kiss which he happily returned.

XXXX

**Okay since I want to warm people up to this idea its a little bit shorter that it probably normally would've. I made Tiva Happen! Whoot! Thanks for reading now please review!**

**P.S. Well Jassy you can finally be happy, Happy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven The End Draws Nigh**

**A McGuardian Mystery**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own any of my other obsessions the odds ain't good that this is mine. (technically they are zero)**

**A.n. I realize that the characters are becoming slightly ooc but it suits my purpose. Also this story was originally going to be ten chapters but I'm going to cut it down to eight. Maybe nine but I doubt it. So this is the second to last chapter.**

**XXX**

** Gibbs**

I stayed true to my word as I sat silent in the corner of the interrogation room, watching as Mr Zurvo gently lead Taylor into a chair and pushed her into it.

**"What happened Taylor?" **He coaxed gently. She sniffled and looked up at him.

**"He threatened my marks. I had to help him because Mitch always gave me a kiss when I got good marks because he liked the way it made me smile." **She explained. I rolled my eyes at the teenager gooey crap.

**"Who threatened them?"** Was the next quiet question. She looked up in alarm and shook her head.

**"I promised not to tell." **She announced. Mr. Zurvo glanced up at me and I shrugged. We could ask her later in a different manner.

**"Why did he do that?"** She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

**"I found out about his secret. I was stupid enough to try and keep it a secret from Mitch." **She reflected and sniffled again.

** "What's the secret?" **Taylor bit her lip before responding.

**"He's addicted to cocaine. He's had our school drug dealer, Emanuel, give him drugs. Emanuel laces bubble gum with cocaine and that's how he's been getting it." **Taylor explained simply. Mr. Zurvo glanced up at me once again and this time I nodded. We needed this guys name and we also needed her to tell us that he had killed Mitch.

**"Taylor, I know you can't tell us his name but how about you write it down?" **Mr. Zurvo offered and she nodded. He slid a piece of paper across the table and handed her a pen. She slowly wrote the name across the sheet of paper.

**"Did this man kill Mitch?"** The pen went skidding across the paper in her horror as if she had been trying very hard to not think about it. She started crying and nodded. She pushed the paper back across the table. Mr Zurvo ignored it and went around to the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. I took a step forward, grabbed the paper and headed towards the door. Tony and Ziva were standing on the other side already waiting.

**"What's it say?" **Tony asked.

**"Mr Lenvoray." **I answered. The door to the interrogation room swung open to show Taylor with a look of determination on her face.

**"I'm coming. You'll need me to get up close to him."** She announced and I nodded.

**"Let's go!"**

XXXX

Ziva

**"Mr Lenvoray, do you mind if I ask you a question?"** Taylor asked. She was much too good at lying in my opinion. We had given her a wire so that we could monitor what was going on until we could see both of them. The plan was to have Taylor get him out of the school for safety of the staff and students.

**"But of course, Miss Blacklock."** We could hear him setting down a bunch of the papers and silence fell for a few seconds before.

**"Not here. It's something that can't be discussed in here."** Taylor begged and he made a sound of realization and stood up.

**"Where would you like to go?" ** He asked as soon as they entered the hallway. We could see them through the large glass doors at the front of the door. Unfortunately, he could see us too.

**"What are they doing here?" **He hissed and pointing out the door towards us.

**"Go!" **Gibbs ordered instantly and we flew out of the car and into the school. Mr Lenvoray ripped out a gun from his pocket and grabbed Taylor's arm. She screamed as he pushed the gun into her temple and dragged her across the hallway further away from us. The students all ran for whatever closest exit there was. The staff froze. Gibbs and Tony darted across the hall, I paused to wave at the assorted teachers.

**"Get out!"** I demanded and they nodded and scattered much like the students had. I darted after the rest of my team and yanked out my gun. I pulled to a stop to the left of Tony. The tightness in his shoulders relaxed slightly. Taylor was still in Mr. Lenvoray's clutches and I glanced at her face. She was staring off into the distance beyond my shoulder. I glanced behind me and saw Austin ducking for cover underneath the bleachers.

**"You have to let her go."** Tony said in a calm, yet demanding way.

**"I don't have to do anything you say. This stupid girl is my ticket out of here."** He growled while shaking Taylor slightly. She didn't even flinch. I was beginning to get concerned.

**"You don't want to hurt another student. You don't want there to be another Mitch."** Suddenly Taylor's eyes widened and she began to thrash around in his arms.

**"It's your fault!" **She screamed and his eyes widened as she began to flail about wildly. She grabbed for his gun and a struggle began until she yanked it out and buried a bullet into his chest. The blood covered her hands as he collapsed to the floor and Tony ran up and pulled the gun out of her hand.

**"You okay?"** Tony clarified softly but Taylor had returned to staring off blankly into the distance. Suddenly a smile split her face.

**"MITCH!" **She bellowed happily and went running for the window at the other end of the gym. We all looked at her in shock.

**"I can see you. You're still here! You kept your promise!"** She cried and placed her hand on the window. Austin climbed out from under the bleachers.

**"Oh my God, She's gone bat-shit crazy!"** He pointed out before running over to her while pulling off his jacket and throwing it around her like a makeshift straight jacket.

**"Gotta say Boss, this is one of the weirdest cases we've ever had." **Tony stated and I laughed while Gibbs nodded.

XXXX

Ziva

**"Mr. Zurvo told me that Taylor's parent's are going to take her to California for therapy and to get away from it all." **Vance informed us. We all nodded solemnly. I hoped she could find happiness there. Then Vance's glanced followed to Tony and I's entwined hands and his eyebrows raised. I opened my mouth to explain but he cut me off.

**"About Damn time." **He replied dryly. Gibbs laughed.

**"My thoughts exactly Leon."** He agreed and I rolled my eyes.

XXXX

**There last chapter except for the Epilogue. Deal with it. Thanks for reading and sticking with me for this long.**


	8. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Not counting the ridiculous amount of OC s, nothing is mine.**

**A.n. This is the final chapter and I would like to thank the many people who have stuck with this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**XXXX**

Ziva

"Um about that." Abby piped up from behind Gibbs. We all frowned as we looked at her and McGee. I raised my eyebrow up at the mixture of nervousness and excitement on both of their faces. McGee swallowed and grabbed Abby's hand.

"I asked Abby to marry me." He stated and we all gaped at him. Abby pulled their entwined hands to eye level and showed off the ring.

"And I said yes." She confirmed. I darted forwards and hugged them both.

"Congratulations." I said. Tony slid up beside me and extended a hand to McGee.

"And Gibbs and Vance thought Ziva and I were bad. It's about time McMarraige." He teased and McGee just shook his head.

"Thanks Tony." He replied and glanced at Gibbs who hadn't said anything. He stepped forward and gave McGee a soft glare.

"You break her heart and I'll destroy you." Gibbs informed him and Tim nodded.

"If I break her heart you have my permission to destroy me." He agreed. Gibbs smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of Abby's head.

"Anybody else?" Vance asked, glancing pointedly at Gibbs and Palmer. They both shook their heads.

"Good cause if any of you are late for work I will know why." He announced and headed up to his office. Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"And the same to you!" He called back to Vance in a chipper tone. Gibbs rolled his eyes and slapped him typical Gibbs style.

"Do you ever learn Tony?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's one of the things that makes me irresistible." He answered and we all groaned before laughing. Normal day at the office basically.

XXXX

**Yes that's it. It's all done. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
